Lying To You
by reader71
Summary: It's been almost five years since he left. Five years since Rory found out she was pregnant and never got a chance to tell him. But an invitation in the mail tells her it's finally time to tell the truth. Can he handle it? LL and RoryJess. Chapter 5 Up!
1. The Fourth

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be taling/typing to you people right now? No. **

**Hello people! Well I have decided to branch out from books to TV shows! I absolutely love Gilmore Girls and my favorite TV show couple has always been Rory and Jess, so I decided to give this a whirl. But first here's some things you should know.**

**April does not exist.**

**Luke and Lor have been going out for awhile**

**Dean and Rory never had sex when Dean was married. In fact Dean and Rory are still friends, and Dean is still married to Lindsey**

**Lane and Zack are married but Lane is not pregnant. She, Zack, Brian, and Gill are still in the band together.**

**Rory is single (she never met Logan or went to Yale)**

**Richard and Emily will probably not be in this story. Although there is a chance that I might bring them back.**

**This story will be told completely in Rory's point of view.**

**Chapter 1**

The Fourth

I couldn't believe I was actually doing it. I had seen the invitation in the mail and almost thrown it out. But then I decided to go for it. I mean what did I have to lose? Nothing I haven't already lost before. I mean he didn't know about Lori. And if I had any say in the matter he wouldn't know. All I wanted to do was say hello. And that was it.

At least that's what I was telling myself.

Okay so it all happened about four and a half years ago. I didn't plan it that way. It was the end of the life I had dreamed for and the start of something way more rewarding.

It happened that night at Kyle's party. In Kyle's parents room, not the most ideal place to lose your virginity but then again not the most ideal place to get pregnant either, but hey didn't stop me now did it?

Anyway that's where it happened. If was lovely and sweet but it didn't last. With Jess it almost never did. It was only a few days later my mom and Luke announced he was gone. And a few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant.

I graduated Chilton with high honors, no one knew about the whole baby fiasco yet. I had already told my mom that I was going to keep it, though I agreed with abortion and the right for women to chose because it's their body, I knew that I couldn't do it personally.

We decided to tell the grandparents together. They both cried. And then attacked mom, saying it was her fault history repeated itself. Which was a vicious lie, Jess and I had been safe, we had just forgotten to read the back of the condom bow where it said there still could be chances of pregnancy. Whoops! I haven't spoken to them since Lori's birth. My dad however was with me as much as he could be.

And then there was mom. Who had been upset when she found out I was pregnant. That I wasn't going to Yale and I was going to have the exact same life she had. But I knew with me and her it would be different. Instead of running away from my mother I was running to her.

Plus she found I was having a girl.

So after nine months of torturous breast pain and having the constant need to pee all the time and turning down offers from Kirk who was always trying to get me to ride in a golf cart instead of walking, he said it might jostle the baby. Apparently my out of wedlock pregnancy caused him a great new source of fuel to do new weird things.

So after getting to the hospital, it was all I could do not to get my mom to drive through the emergency room doors instead of to them, screaming at the doctor to get me drugs this instant, having Sookie and Jackson run in with a video camera determined to get the birth on tape only to have me kick it during one of my contractions and have it shattered, thank god for that small favor, and then Luke rushing in, in scrubs and slipping on some of my spilt bodily fluids, my daughter was born. I named her the name I knew I always would Lorelai Marie Gilmore.

Lori for short.

Lane and Zack were godparents. And my mom was constantly trying to talk Luke and I out of calling her grandma every chance we got. Which was the best source of entertainment ever.

Luke promised not to say anything to Jess if he was to contact him. If he was going to come back I would deal with it then, but for the moment I was basking in my new baby.

It's been four years. My gorgeous daughter has my blue eyes and her fathers curly black hair. She has already taught herself to read, though only picture books. I work at a newspaper in New York, mom watches Lori in the afternoon. She and Luke are engaged and are going to be married next summer. I live in an apartment just out of Stars Hollow and I'm happy.

Genuinely happy.

And then the invitation came.

Apparently Jess had written a book and was opening a book store. I don't know why he had invited me, he had sent to moms house. She hadn't known what it was, again small blessings. But I dropped Lori off at mom's house and am currently sitting outside the store deciding wether or not to go in.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I smooth out my skirt. I was still wearing what I wore to work, a long sleeved navy blue silk sweater that made my eyes shine, a black short wool skirt, and some blue high heels.

I walk up to the door. The place is bustling with people. There all crowded around some guy who's playing a guitar.

As I open the door I see Jess, his hair is slicked back and he has on a black dress shirt and jeans. I look at him with my head cocked to the side. I can't believe how good he looks. How much he's actually changed.

And then he turns around.

"Hi Jess," I manage to breath out.

**Oh yes total cliffhanger. I should have the next chapter posted by tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I'm working on like three other stories at the moment so cut me some slack.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	2. Little Lies

**Disclaimer: Okay so people who are reading or have read my Twilight stories know that I all always do weirdly long disclaimers. A habit I will not break on this story. So here it goes. I would like to establish a new society. One where kids of all ages and color can live together without adult supervision. Because sriously who really needs them. The only parents we will allow to be with us are parents like Lorelai Gilmore. Because she's cool. Luke can run our diner too. And Kirk can live there too because he really is a kid at heart. Now that would be funny. Okay I swear to god I'm getting crazier by the minute. I don't own Gilmore Girls! I do however own Lori. And she's one crazy kid. Wow, wonder who she takes after? Could it be her grandmother? And let's not forget Emily.**

**So I loved the responce I got on this story that I decided to update super quick ( and if you read my Twilight stories people will tell you that it is a rarity). So this is the cahpter that will make Jess, once again, a main charecter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Little Lies

He looks at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. Like nothing happened. And I'm hugging him back. Feeling like I'm eighteen again. Like I don't have his daughter waiting for me to come and pick her up.

"Hi Rory," he breaths into my neck. It's not really intimate. Just friends, but with Jess there's always that little place that makes you want to kiss him. He still looks like a bad boy though. Just a little conformed.

He holds me at arms length and looks at me. While I look at him. Were both trying to get over the awkwardness. Were ex boyfriend and girlfriend, as far as he's concerned, I'm not the girl who gave birth to his illegitimate child.

"You look great," he says smiling down at me.

I smile back, "Same to you."

We stand there staring at each other. It's like that year when I was still dating Dean. Forbidden fruit. I fight myself out of it. I have to. It's for the best. He has a life now. I can't screw it up for him with baggage that he doesn't even need to know about.

I finally broke the silence, "The place looks great, Jess." I gestured around. Still taking everything in.

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah I keep thinking I'm going to wake up. Like it's some crazy dream. I mean seriously who would have thought. . ." he trailed off looking at his place. _His place. _Wow so weird.

"So how's Yale?" he said looking like he really wanted to know, "You blowing them away? Graduating with honors? Becoming a huge journalist?"

I grimaced, "Um . . . actually Jess. Yale didn't really work out."

He looks at me funny and then smiles, "You decided to go to Harvard then?" he says shaking his head like he soul have figured that out before.

I shake my head again, "I didn't actually go to college. I work at a newspaper in New York. I decided to skip the college thing and just go straight for the job." I didn't tell him that I had worked myself up from intern to journalist.

he nods, "Makes sense," and then he smiles again, "So where are you living these days? Probably in the big city now? You always loved it down there."

Again I wince, "Actually I live right out of Stars Hollow. Commuting is a bitch but, I have to . . ." I realized I had talked myself into a corner. I couldn't tell him why I had to.

The smile falls off his face, "You didn't go to college and your living in Stars Hollow. Seriously Rory, when are we staging the intervention?" he was angry.

I looked at my feet, "It's complicated."

He leaned against the staircase, "I've got all the time in the world to hear this story Rory." he said looking at me with those dark eyes of his.

"Yeah well I don't," I said looking him straight in the eyes, "Jesus, Jess. Where do you come off judging my life. You're the one who left. It's your fault I'm like this. You left and I got screwed out of a life. You don't have any say or right to judge me. Especially when you don't even know what happened." I said looking down. This was going to be hard. But I had to keep control of my mouth. Even though it was really hard.

He looked at me, his eyes confused, "Rory what are you talking about?"

Just then my cell phone rang. It was my moms ring, the one she had programed for herself playing Britney Spear's Hit Me Baby One More Time. Which meant that something was wrong.

I swore and opened my crappy flip phone, totally ignoring Jess and what he would hear. It didn't matter anymore. I was too mad and something was wrong, "Mom what's up? Is Lor okay?" I said into the phone. Knowing that he could hear me.

"Mommy?" said a little voice into the phone.

I smiled into the phone and pulled my hair behind my ears, "Hi baby, what's the matter? Oh god did you call grandma Lorelai grandma to her face again." My mother hated feeling old. She was young enough to have another child. Though it would be weird to have a sister or brother younger then my own daughter.

"No," she yawned in that little baby voice that still made me want to cry from joy, "I wanted to call to say nighty night. Grandma says unless I want to be apart of her one women brothel that I should go to sleep. Mommy what's a brothel?"

"Night darling love you too. Put your grandmother on the phone please." I said through gritted teeth. She was so dead. Like my four year old daughter needed to be informed that her grandma was joking about turning the house into a whore house.

"Okay," she yawned again, "love you mummy." There was a little bit of static and then I heard my mom talking in a weirdly high pitched voice and then Lori handing her the phone.

"Hello darling," my mother came onto the phone in her now Mary Poppins like voice.

"Stop teaching my daughter inappropriate vocabulary mother!" I yelled into the phone.

"What," my mother gasped in fake surprise, "I would never do such a thing. Has Lori been making up stories again. That child has such a wild imagination. Oh no I hear some static. Your breaking up!" I then heard my mom making fake static over the phone.

"Right," I said nodding, "Okay mom try not to let your chemical imbalances screw up my kid. She's already scarred from the all day Pop-Tart eating contest you made her partake in. Amd that time you pulled sausages out of Luke for Halloween? Yeah, she slept in my bedroom for a month. O and by the way I saw the cutest Number 1 Grandma pillow I in the store today and I think it would work as a perfect throw pillow for you living room. You know so everyone knows that your old enough to have a granddaughter." And with that I hung up the phone. Ignoring my mother screaming, "I am only a grandmother by default."

And then I was looking into Jess's stunned face. I sighed and pulled out my wallet. I would have had to told him eventually. It wasn't the reason I had come here but in a way I think I always knew I would have to tell him

I took out a picture of Lori and I. Me in boxer shorts that exposed my toned legs and a tight whit tank top, my hair up in a messy bun. Lori was still really tiny, barely eighteen months, she was standing straight up with her little hands wrapped around my finger, keeping her upright. My mother had taken the picture, one of a huge shoe box kept in the closet of Lori growing up. It had been Lori's first step. Her mass of black curls tumbling over the top of her head, blue eyes blazing, and this cute little baby smile. Me looking up just time to smile widely. It was a good picture of both of us. We both looked happy and beautiful.

Like mother, like daughter.

I handed him the picture and gave him a hard look before saying, "She looks like you and she's four years old. Do the math Jess."

And then I turned and walked away.

**Huh. I love Jess and Rory drama. In fact I craze it like I crave sugar, so prepare for no smooth sailing people, have you life jackets ready. I'll bring back some regular Stars Hollow charecters next chapter.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	3. All The Happy People

**Disclaimer: So anyway I was at the school play a couple of days ago and my annoying brother came with me because he can't find his own freaking friends, and he kept following me around. Like a lost puppy. And when he wasn't really paying attention I walked into the ladies room and he followed me in. And all the girls screamed and gave him dirty looks. It was hilarious! I don't own Gilmore Girls! **

So I love writing this story and I know it's done a lot but it's just too much fun not to write about it. So anyway, were going to have two unexpected visitors in this chapter. And I love both of them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

All The Happy People

I woke up on Saturday morning five seconds before my daughter jumped on top of me. Now she doesn't weigh much but still having a child jump on you and not being prepared for it is not very nice.

"Mommy can we please, please go to Grandpa Luke's today for breakfast? Please! The last time you cooked you gave yourself food poisoning," she said as she cuddled into my side.

I sighed, "Fine," today was my day off, and my mother was going to be at Luke's hanging out for the day. She always skipped work on the seldom days I didn't go into the office.

"Yay," screamed Lori as she ran into her own room to go and change.

After about five minutes of violently tossing and turning I got up as well. I felt like an idiot. I never should have gone their last night. I had made a fool out of myself. And uncovered the secret I had fought so hard to protect. And I felt like I was a teenager again. Though I had become an adult the moment the stick turned pink.

I pulled on some furry white Ugh boots, some dark silvery sparkle jeans, and a knee length lace long sleeved peasant top. Letting my curly hair fall down in waves to just under my shoulders. I looked really pretty without putting on makeup. Mom was always joking that we should form a hot mom society together.

It was one of my rare days off. Which happened basically once every month. Although I had flexible hours. But it assured Lori her permanent spot as a fixture at the Dragonfly Inn. Actually I was surprised she wasn't seven hundred pounds with all the gourmet food Sookie shoved down her throat.

She definitely inherited the Gilmore Girl metabolism.

Just as I was about to get Laurie the doorbell rang. I heard Laurie and her little feet run down the hall to answer the door. As soon as the door opened I heard my daughter voice screaming like a maniac.

I immediately rushed down the hall and into the foyer-if you can call a door with a few coat hooks to the right of it a foyer- and then I started laughing. Because standing at the front door behind my still screaming daughter was Paris. Looking completely dumb founded. The look that always came across her face when she was dealing with my offspring.

Lori was always afraid of Paris. We were still friends, despite the whole pregnancy thing. But Paris was terrible with children. Shocker huh? She was still at Yale and was going to become a doctor. But I'm not sure I or the administration thought she was ready to deal with actual patients.

Paris looked at me with wide eyes, her hands around her ears, "Does it have an off bottom?" she said motioning to my Lori who was still screaming.

"Lori," I said soothingly getting on my knees and putting my hands on her shoulders, "Lori stop it. It's only Auntie Paris."

Lori turned around, a look of contorted horror was imprinted on her face, "I know!" she said as she ran back to her room. Letting out a shriek as she finally found cover.

I stood slowly. Wondering what exactly Paris was doing here. She looked me up and down with her arms across her chest, "Amazing," she said snorting, "you're the one who got pregnant at eighteen, and have a four year old, and somehow you manage to always look like a freaking runway model." She then brushed past me and into the kitchen. Placing herself on top of the counter.

"Paris," I said crossing my arms across my chest and standing in the doorway, "what are you doing here? Our lunch was set for Sunday, and it's," I checked the date on the half naked firemen calender my mother had bought me for my birthday, it haughtily informed me what date it was, "Saturday."

"Yeah well Doyle and I had a fight. And I just couldn't deal with him at the moment. Besides the whole paper thing is starting to get on my nerves. Everyone's so incompetent." she waved her hand as if to say discussion over.

I snorted, "Paris. You built a bunker and then fired half the staff. I mean what did you expect?" I shook my head and smiled. Paris was so crazy.

She shook her head and shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to the Inn. We can get food and scare that annoying french guy. I mean who is he kidding, he is so not from France."

I kept smiling but shook my head, "I already promised Lori we could go to Luke's. And unless you want to hear her display her nice set of lings again," I pointed to her bedroom.

"Oh god I don't care let's go to the local dirty spoon. But I swear I know that he's doing something illegal, in there. I was just to naive to see it in high school," she pointed out the window in the vicinity close to Luke's diner. And then jumped off the counter grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"Lori move it. Or Auntie Paris is staying over night," and with that my daughter ran screeching out the door as quickly as she could.

I shook my head and grabbed her coat. She was getting more like my mother every single day, "Crazy like Lorelai," I murmured under my breath.

As I walked outside I found Paris gunning her BMW. I went over to the front seat and opened the door, "Paris, Luke's is about three blocks away. We are not riding in a car to move three blocks."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to go out there with all the weird happy people," she said with a scowl. Crossing her arms over her chest and staying put in the driveway. Lori was sitting on the stoop looking at some weird bug. That she inherited from me.

"Paris if your going to come to breakfast with me and my daughter your going to have to at least pretend to be a tad bit normal. And normal usually get some exercise." I add that my mother would probably kill me for trying to talk up exercise.

"Rory, they're going to smile at me.

"Move it Paris!"

Finally Paris huffed out of the car and started walking down the street. Faster then I could walk with my daughter on my hip, "Oh, that's mature Paris." I yelled after her.

Finally we arrived at Luke's. I expected Paris to already be inside, scaring Luke, which would no doubt be amusing. But instead she was staring through the front window. And when I saw what she was looking at I stopped as well.

She pointed through the window, "Isn't that."

I nodded, he and Luke were yelling at each other, my mom standing in the corner with a pained look of horror across her face, "Yeah Paris, that's Jess."

Suspense! I'm totally loving it. Anyway, the next chapter should be up by the end of next weekend, considering that's the only time I have to work on it. Sorry about the wait but I was sick. Anyway loving writing about Rory and Jess. You guys will get to know Lori a little better soon enough.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,

Carly ;)


	4. Bunny

**Disclaimer: Okay let's see, totally weird things that have happened to me in the last few weeks. Um, Carolyn, who is probably reading this, my best friend, got a cell phone, and if you knew her parents you know that is extremely weird. Oh, and then we had a contest on the most bizarre cat name. WE came up with some good ones Like first name Leaf, middle name Stem. Then there was French Frie, Cuddles, Stanley, Post, Bus, Chocolate Chip, Fluffy, Grass, oh and this one I've actually heard before is Nickle. Oh yes, I mean I can understand Penny, but Nickel. What's next Quarter. Or perhaps One Dollar. I don't own Gilmore Girls. Only Lori. And she's a combo of her mom, her grandma, and of course her dad. I mean let's face it, his scowl is so genetic.**

**Okay so here is my much anticipated update, sorry for the wait, my life kind of took over, and everything got hectic. Next chapter will be quicker. Or at least I hope so. I'm going to be stuck at my grandma's over Thanksgiving, and my annoying cousin. Much writing oppurtunities.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Bunny

I set my daughter on her feet and kneeled in front of her, "Baby," I said putting her hair behind her ears, "I need you to be very good and go with Auntie Paris, okay?"

It must have been something in my voice because Lori complied, taking Paris's hand and smiling up at her, but her smile didn't reach all the way to her eyes.

Lori had seen pictures of her dad. And I would be underestimating her if I didn't think she had even the slightest idea of what was going on.

Paris looked at me with pursed lips and outraged eyes, "Oh come on Rory let me get after him. Don't you want the boy who inseminated you and bolted to get a nice ass kicking."

I grimaced at the word choice. Lori cocked her head and said in that sing song voice, "Mummy what does inseminated mean?" her blue eyes looked as big as saucers with the curiosity.

Paris started explaining, "It's a term for what happens during male and female inter-"

"Paris!" I screeched rubbing my forehead and trying to cover my daughter's ears at the exact same time. All the while making sure my mother, Jess, or Luke hadn't spotted me or my daughter.

Paris cocked her head and gave me a bone chilling amused smile, "God Mary I didn't know you of all people were such a prude."

"I'm . . . not," I said choking on my own words, "You know what this is not about me or what I think. She's four years old okay?"

"But-" Paris started.

"No buts," I said pointing to the street.

And then kneeled to my daughters height calling her our little nickname, "Bunny show Auntie Paris around for a bit okay?" Lori nodded.

I stood up so that I was eye level with Paris, "Paris have a nice walk with my daughter. Take in the, small town charm and absolutely no X rated vocabulary lessons."

"Fine," Paris sighed, grabbed my daughters hand, and immediately Lori started dragging her towards the book store. That she got from me _and _her father.

And then I took a deep breath , straightened my hair and my shirt, tried not to cry and walked into Luke's. No one noticed me when I came in so I got to hear some of the argument.

"You stay away from them Jess. She has a life now. And the last thing the two of them need is for you to come around and screw it all up, again," Luke was shouting. My mother came over took a step closer to him, as if afraid he was going to explode.

"For the millionth time Uncle Luke, I have no idea what you're talking about. All I have is a picture," he pulled out the picture I had given him.

"Where did you get that?" my mother said in almost a whisper.

"From me," I said loudly. Strartling them all at the same time. They turned at the same time. Eyes wide.

And then all eyes turned to me. And I lost my breath. But my mom could still talk, she does that very well, in fact, "Rory where's Lori?" she said calmly.

I ran my hand through my hair, "With Paris." I said quietly.

"Seriously?" my mom said covering her smile with her hand for a moment. Before walking froward, behind the counter, grabbing Luke's hand and returning to seriousness.

"Could somebody please, tell me what the hell is going on here," Jess said, rubbing his chin and almost raising his hand.

"About five years of flat out lying and snipping out the truth, is basically what's happening." I said bitterly, and then looked down at the floor, trying to convince myself that I wasn't going to cry. But the tears came rushing out.

And then I was crying.

"Rory," I heard all of them say at the same time. Jess took a step toward me and then thought better of it and stayed where he was.

I shook my head and wiped away the tears, "You know what," I said looking at Jess in the eye, "Let's talk."

"Rory," mom and Luke said again at the same time.

I shook my head, "He has a right to know what happened you guys."

I looked at Jess and then quickly away, not really want to face any of my weirdly shaped family anymore, I turned towards the door, "Come on Jess, let's get this over with."

**How much are you all hating me at this very moment? I'm betting a whole hell of a lot. Sorry I'm just plain addicted to cliffhangers. I live and breath them. Just try reading my other stories. I'm the exact same way there too. Anyway, next update should come sooner then the last one.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	5. Forgotten Places

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**So you can't sue**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Tons of stuff going on in my life. I feel totally bad, because my last chapter was so short. This one's longer though don't worry. And it has the much desired talk in it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Forgotten Places

I power walked across the street hoping he was following me. I walked through the path quickly, and in a few seconds I was at the bridge. It was summer vacation. And there was no way any self respecting high school student would be caught anywhere near this vicinity.

I stood with arms crossed around my chest. In a second he was there, walking up to me. With that scowl Lori turned on me every time something didn't go her way, "What are you doing here Jess." I said in a whisper.

"You expected me to just forget everything you said when you walked out that door Rory?" he said with venom. And I couldn't help feeling terrible. This was all my fault.

"I'm sorry, I never should have told you," I said looking down at my feet.

"Oh yeah better to just keep on lying to me," he said even angrier the he had been before. And suddenly I decided to get angry right back. Who the hell was he to be mad at me?

"What lies Jess?" I yelled back, "I've never told you any lie. Until I got that invitation I didn't even know where the hell you were. You ran away, and just because I got busy with our _child_ and didn't have time to hunt you down, your getting mad."

He looked livid now, "What Rory you couldn't have told me before all that?"

"Oh yeah, because after you and Dean tried to bash each others heads in when he found out about all that happened in Kyle's bedroom, I was really happy with you. I mean it's every girls dream to have her virginity loss revealed to a bunch of drunk strangers, and her best friend and the band. And it only took you about two days after that to get the hell out of dodge, excuse me if it took my body a little more time to process that I was having your daughter, " I said putting my hands in my hair and pacing.

"Rory, this isn't fair. You can't just spring this on me and expect me not to be upset. I have a kid who is four years old that no one told me about, my uncle and your mother got engaged and no one told me. I missed out on four years of everyone's lives. And that's going to stop," he looked determined.

"What are you talking about?" I said cocking my head to the side and biting my bottom lip. Knowing what he was about to say, without really knowing.

"I'm staying," he said looking right at me. Not mad anymore just determined not to screw it up anymore.

I sighed and sat on the bridge my feet hanging over the side, "For how long?"

"As long as it takes," he said sitting next to me. Far enough away so that he wasn't touching me. Which was probably a good thing. Because with Jess it was hard to know what I was going to do.

"Could you. . . could you maybe tell me about her," he said timidly looking at me with wide and scared eyes. This was the Jess I had fallen in love with.

"Sure," I sighed defeatedly, "her name is Lorelai Marie Gilmore. She has curly black hair and blue eyes. She loves reading, even though she can only read those picture books. She's afraid of Paris. She loves going over to Lane's and listening to the band practice. She eats like me and my mom. And she wants to go to Harvard when she grows up."

"Can I see her," he whispered.

"Only if you promise that you won't leave without saying goodbye, Jess. You have to promise." I said not looking at his face, but at the water.

"I promise, Rory." he said quietly again.

"Okay then," I said getting up, "Come by the diner around noon. And you can meet your daughter." And then I walked away. And he stayed right where he was, watching the water lap at the posts holding the bridge up. And I wondered if what I had just done was the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

I walked straight to my mother's house. She was sitting on the couch, "Lori's in your room." she said flipping through a magazine, "Oh, and Paris said that if you ever made her babysit again she's going to sue you for ,ental trauma." 

I sighed and flopped on the couch, leaning my head on my mother's shoulder, "Jess is back. And he's staying." I peaked up at her from under my lashes, "he said he wanted to get to know his daughter."

My mother nodded, "And your going to let him."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I think I owe it to Lori. She should know who her father is. She should have some idea about about where she comes from."

"This could end badly Rory," my mother said crossing her legs and looking at me, "I don't what that little girl to go through what you went through when you were growing up."

"Mom what else am I supposed to do? I can't not let him see his child,. Besides he promised." I said flopping back into the couch. Tired with my life. And then I heard the door open and little feet running towards me.

"Mommy," Lori said jumping onto my stomach, "never ever leave me with Aunty Paris again, she's scary," Lori said as she settled against my stomach, "I like Aunty Lane much better." She sighed.

"Bunny," I said sitting up, "tomorrow you're going to meet someone at the diner, okay. He's very nice." my mother snorted, and I shot her a death glare, she faked innocence and started reading her magazine.

Lori snuggled up under my arm, "Okay mommy." She fell asleep a few moments later, and I grabbed a magazine. Three generations of Gilmore Girls sitting on the same couch, in the same house, as they had done so many times before.

And then the front door burst open, "I have three dead cows, two coffees, and a whole batch of brownies, Lorelai this better not all be for you." he shouted, as he bustled into the family room.

"Oh good," he grunted looking at the three blued eyed women staring back at him, "It's not a suicide, just the posioning of the next generations." he said before turing to the kitchen, "It all goes in the trash in two minutes." he shouted.

My mom looked at me with a smile, "And that's why I love him."

**In all the dramam I just wanted to add some Luke and Lorelai cuteness. I miss it on the show. Anyway next update will be sooner I promise.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	6. Explanation

Dear My Awesome Readers, 

I know, I know everyone is feeling neglected (particulary my Twilight readers you bunch of whiners, just kidding), and I'm sorry my updating is taking so long, but tons has going on with me lately, and the only time I EVER have to write is during the weekend, and that's been next to impossible thanks to a projest that's worth almost half of my grade. But fear not, I have all but a little of every chapter ready, and I almost guarentee that ALL storied will be updated this weekend.

**TWILIGHT READERS ONLY**: For those who were wondering I have not finished A Thousand Miles, but this will be the last installment of the series. Get Even Or Die Trying will have a few more chapters and the sequel name will be revealed in the last chapter. And I haven't decided if after I'm done with A Thousand Miles, I'm going to write the story of Bella and Connor or just start another story entirely, maybe we could have a vote, review and if you want the new story, just write new, and if you want more Bella and Connor action, just write Connor. And I'll tally everything up and tell you the results, once I'm done with A Thousand Miles


	7. First Words

**Disclaimer- I have no words of wisdom, no anicdotes (is that how you spell anicdotes?). Anyway, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Lori however is all me, and Jess's, and Rory's . . . okay so she's not all me.**

**Author's Note: I haven't updated in FOREVER. Sorry. I've been super busy. Dont' hate me. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**First Words**

**APOV (Authors Point of View)**

Luke walked to the diner, the Stars Hollow's street were already bustling. He had pried a sleeping Lorelai off of him at five a.m., she had murmured a few porfanities but had gone back to sleep, snoring like buzz saw.

He was already on his block when he realized his nephew was sitting on his stoop, he stopped dead, "What the hell are you doing here Jess?" Luke said as he manuvered around his nephew as he tried to unlock the diner door.

"I need a place to stay," Jess said, following his uncle into the diner.

"What?" Luke said whipping around, giving Jess those squinty eyes.

"How is it going to look to Rory if I'm sleeping in my car, hows it going to look to my daughter?" Jess said looking at the floor. This was not a conversation he had ever expected to have.

"As opposed to sleeping in your the room above my diner," Luke said as he started preparing the diner for the morning rush.

"I'll pay you rent, I mean I explained the situation to the guys, I'm still getting payed for the book store, I do a lot of work on the laptop," Jess said subconciously helping Luke open the diner.

"Jess," Luke said looking at him seriously, "if you do anything to hurt those two I will personally hunt you down, unless I'm dead because my fiancé killed me for leeting you sleep up there." Reluctantly Luke pulls a spare key out of a drawer and tossed it to his nephew.

Jess smiles and walks out, going to the car and grabbing his stuff, everything was changing but at least he was going to see his daughter, and Rory . . . the two most important people in his life.

* * *

**RPOV (Rory's Point of View)**

I was waiting for Lori to get out of dance class, I was sitting on the bench out front leaning back and sitting Indian style, and reading a book. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and I was wearing dark jeans, a green tank top, a tan blazer, and long gold and green necklaces. The sun was beating down and I had been reading the same sentence for about a half and hour

As soon as Lori's practice was over I would have to see him again. And again. And again. Because I had given birth to his daughter. For four years I had been ignoring that fact. That she was just mine and I wouldn't have to tell anyone else, that I wouldn't have to share. And now he was back, and I was reeling to figure out what it all meant.

I had missed him when he left, before I knew, going over to Luke's and knowing I wouldn't be seeing him . . . I shook my head and emptied my head of any thoughts that had to do with him. I couldn't do that anymore, thinking about him would get me in trouble.

I pushed up my sleeve, a minute until we were supposed to be at Luke's. Where was Lori? And then there was a little girl screaming and jumping up and down, "Mommy, guess what?" she screamed. Before I could answer she stopped screaming and beamed, "I'm going to a be a lead in the recital, and Miss Patty says that I have more talent for the arts in my pinky finger then you and grandma have put together."

"She's right," I said nodding, "one time I took out a whole row of little girls pretending to be suns at the Spring Fling."

Lori's head bobbed up and down, she was wearing her pink tutu over her jeans, her black curls were pulled into a ponytail and were flying everywhere, her blue eyes were sparkiling, and she was panting from all the dancing she had done. She looked like me when she was tired, or when she was concentrating. Other then that, and the eyes, she was all Jess. And at times it drove me absolutely crazy.

ri smiled at me, and then saw the anxiety that was clearly written all over my face, "What's wrong mummy?" she said burrowing into my lap, and smiling up at me.

"Nothing bunny," I said kissing the top of her head, grabbing my purse and shoving my book into it, all while balancing Lori on my lap, "we're just a little late . . . okay bunny now I need to explain something to you. Now were going to meet this boy, and he's very nice and very sweet. . . . and . . . okay well just keep an open mind because those other things I said before they don't usually come out until later."

Lori looked up at me confused, I got those looks from her from time to time. When I started rambling, which I did often when it came to her father.

"You know what," I said tilting my head, biting my lip, and shaking my head, "lets just go, just be nice, okay bunny?" I pursed my lips and I knew my eyes looked dazed and desperate. Let the misery and odd feelings begin.

* * *

The diner was bustling when we walked in, but everything stopped when we walked in, thankfully Lane was nowhere in sight, but there was Jess pouring coffee at the counter. He stopped cold when he saw Lori. 

However, Lori let go of my hand, walked over to the counter, pulled herself up on a stool, and looked Jess straight in the eye, "Your my daddy," she whispered matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened as the two continued to stare at each other. The silence roared in my ears and I expected to have some sort of motherly reaction.

But all I could do was watch.

**I don't know if its good or bad. TELL ME PLEASE!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **

**Carly ;)**


End file.
